killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone 3
Killzone 3 is the fourth installment to the'' Killzone franchise. It was released February 2011 and its story follows directly after the events of ''Killzone 2. Plot Sev and Rico regroup with Captain Jason Narville outside the Visari Palace. They begin their evacuation towards the mushroom cloud in Pyrrhus, where the remaining ISA ships are situated. Together Sev and Rico encounter heavy resistance while they pass through Helghast museums and other cultural centers in a nuclear waste land. Upon reaching the epicenter, Sev and Rico separate as Rico disobeys Narville's orders and proceeds to rescue Jammer and her squad who have encountered heavy resistance. As they arrive, two of the ISA ships depart before the squad arrive while the others are destroyed by the Helghast; leaving Narville, Rico, Sev, Jammer, and their men marooned on Helghan. Jumping six months forward in time, the Helghast senate express their disappointment over the ISA's continued guerrilla resistance, ending with Chairman Jorhan Stahl leaving after a heated debate with Admiral Orlock over Visari's succession. After refusing to hand over his advanced weapons to the military, Stahl organizes his private army to hunt down the ISA. In an alien and dangerous Helghast jungle, Sev and Narville are seen in a make-shift camp. After a patrol goes dark and the camp loses contact with Earth, Sev and Kowalski move to the uplink located across the jungle. There they find that the Helghast have discovered their position and that their home world, Vekta, has come to peace terms. The ISA leadership then orders Narville to surrender to the Helghast to honor the surrender terms. Racing back to their main camp, Sev and Narville attempt to hold out while their men evacuate. Running out of ammunition the two are captured and their men are executed. Proud of having captured Visari's murderers, Stahl then broadcasts on an open channel allowing Rico and Jammer, who have been separated from the main group for six months, to rescue Sev. The two then proceed to save Narville. They track him to Stahl's base and discover a horrifying new weapon using irradiated Petrusite. Disguised as Narville's executioners, Sev and Rico rescue Narville in addition to freeing some of their men held as prisoners of war and test subjects for Stahl's new weapons, embarrassing Stahl in front of the whole Helghast nation. On their way out, Rico and Sev hack into the facility's computers, discovering Stahl's plan to destroy Earth and then chase Stahl to his cruiser near the Helghast orbital elevator. Embarrassed by Sev and Rico, Orlock, who has now become the Helghast's dictator, orders Stahl to turn over his new weapons to the Helghast military and to meet him at the orbital elevator, with the plan of killing Stahl once he obtains the weapons anyway. After meeting heavy resistance Narville, Sev, Rico arrive at the orbital elevator with only sixty remaining men. Stahl turns on Orlock, demanding his submission. Orlock refuses, leading Stahl to order his Cruiser to destroy most of the Helghast fleet in ordit to force the Helghast leaders to beg for forgiveness. He then murders Orlock after a brief fight, and makes preparations to bombard Earth. Sev, Rico, Narville, Hooper, Jammer and their remaining men kill two of Stahl's fighters outfitted with a nuclear warhead and destroy Stahl's cruiser. The cruiser detonates within Helghan's atmosphere, with the irradiated Putrisite wiping out the majority of the planet's life. Jammer remarks that Helghan has gone dark, as she cannot pick up any transmissions from the surface. In a Post-credits scene, two Helghast soldiers are searching through some ruins when they come across an escape pod. Though the occupant's identity is not revealed, both soldiers bow and say, "Welcome home, sir." Gameplay The gameplay strongly resembles that of Killzone 2 albeit with several tweaks and changes. Similar to the first Killzone, the game takes place in various harsh environments such as Arctic landscapes, a lethal alien jungle, nuclear wastelands as well as space battles rather than only the city-scape environments which were present in Killzone 2. Another notable new feature is the ability to use jet packs in the game, which were also used in Killzone: Liberation; however, these new jet packs will be used in a different manner than that of those in Killzone: Liberation. The game also features a revamped close combat melee system (called Brutal Melee) which includes new brutal melee attacks as well as the ability to string together multiple attacks in a combo. A new weapon called the WASP has also been added, which acts as a multi-firing rocket launcher firing in spiral formation. Multiplayer Killzone 3's multiplayer supports three different game modes: Guerilla Warfare, Warzone, and Operations. "Guerilla Warfare" is a classic team death match style game that supports up to 16 players per map for each map that supports this mode. "Warzone", returning from Killzone 2's multiplayer, is an objective based game (seven objectives: "Body Count", "Capture and Hold", "Search and Retrieve", and two rounds of "Assassination" and "Search and Destroy" respectively) that supports up to 24 players per map for each map that supports this mode. What sets "Warzone" apart from other games in the genre is the way that each objective is used. Rather than having each game type be its own separate mode, the objectives cycle randomly during the course of gameplay without ever interrupting the match. "Operations" is a new game mode that features cinematic scenes and supports up to 16 players per map for each map that supports this mode. In Operations, the ISA and the Helghast battle for control of specific objectives - the ISA on the offensive and the Helghast on defense. The best players are featured throughout the match in cutscenes depicting their successes. Killzone 3 also supports offline split-screen co-operation for two players, which allows two players using the same console to play the campaign of Killzone 3 offline. This is a feature not present in Killzone 2. This is the only mode that supports offline split-screen multiplayer in Killzone 3. There is also an offline multiplayer mode named 'BotZone' in which players can play against computer bots. Players can purchase a standalone version of Killzone 3's multiplayer from the PlayStation Store which includes all online multiplayer game modes, all original maps, and all DLC maps, as well as BotZone. Announcement In May 2010, Guerilla Games officially announced Killzone 3 in San Francisco and released screenshots as well as allow a demo for the people present. Sources confirmed that Killzone 3 will fea- ture improvements on a very large scale, including more weapons like the Wasp (a large, multi-barrelled rocket launcher), the ability to dismount certain mounted weapons for the purpose of using it as a heavy support weapon, fully destructible environments, more vehicle sequences like the use of an armed jetpack, and more varied levels that are ten times larger than those in Killzone 2, i.e. a space level and a mission in a lethal alien jungle. Also, a new "Brutal" Melee System has been introduced that has shown finishing moves like kicks or neckbreaks. Lastly, the controls will also be fixed to be less sluggish and "clunky". At E3-2010 Guerillia Games announced that Killzone 3 will be playable with the PlayStation Move and will also be playable in 3D. Killzone 3 was released in the US on February 22, 2011. Reception Killzone 3 received positive reviews and has a GameRankings score of 86.51%, and a score of 84 out of 100 on Metacritic. The first English review of the game was published by PlayStation Official Magazine (UK), which gave the game a 9/10. The review stated "on a visual level, as a 3D breakthrough, this feels like a watershed moment in a revolution affecting all of gaming". The review also stated on gameplay terms, "Black Ops is the only shooter on PlayStation 3 that can match this". The voice acting, however, was criticised as not being perfect, thus lacking "emotive punch" and the reason for not receiving a perfect 10/10. IGN gave the game an 8.5, praising the atmosphere, graphics and multiplayer. Destructoid gave the game a perfect 10/10, with reviewer Jim Sterling stating: "I don't think the PlayStation 3 has ever had quite such a rounded, satisfactory package as this, with this level of polish, refinement and pure, simple, unpretentious action." PlayStation Lifestyle awarded it a 10/10 as well, calling the game "the ultimate ending to a new form of sci-fi epic." GamesTM was generally positive and gave the game 7/10, although was critical over the storyline and when comparing it to Killzone 2 said the game "...takes inexplicable backward steps in almost every department." Game Informer, who scored the game a 9/10, however praised the story saying "it's shocking and abrupt campaign ending serves as a suitable wrap to Guerilla’s extended war-themed trilogy. Even if it is a conclusion of sorts, Killzone 3 stands on its own." They also praised its intuitive use of the PlayStation Move as an optional controller. Sequel Before Killzone 3's release, Guerrilla Games already had a '"lot of ideas" for the next installment. In an interview with PlayStation Official Magazine (UK), Mathijs de Jonge said: "We're looking at new projects, there's a lot of ideas already floating around the company to put in a new Killzone." On November 18, 2011, Edge reported that Guerrilla Games is making a new Killzone game. Killzone 2 and 3 senior producer Steven Ter Heide is reportedly game director. Guerrilla studio recruiter Adrian Smith is quoted as saying "we've got to continue the Killzone franchise." Earlier in the week Edge reported that one of Sony's studios had stopped PlayStation 3 development and moved onto its successor. The unnamed developer is also apparently involved in building the graphics technology for Sony's next system. Alongside Killzone the studio's also working on a new IP, Edge reported, led by former Killzone game director Mathijs de Jonge. The sequel was announced by Guerrilla Games as of February 20, 2013. It is titled Killzone: Shadow Fall, taking place approximately twenty years afters the events of Killzone 3. The'' Helghast Edition'' The Killzone 3 Helghast Edition is not sold in stores and is exclusive to North America. Only 1000 have been made, 125 of which were given away in the multiplayer open beta. The Limited Helghast Edition contains all the same elements as the retail version of the Helghast Edition, but features a replica Helghast Helmet with illuminated LED eyes, simulating Helghast’s glowing mask. On March 10, 2011, ACIDplanet.com announced a sweepstakes that ran from March 10, 2011 through April 21, 2011. In this "Killzone 3 Remix Contest", players could remix the track "Stahl Arms Battle" from the Killzone 3 soundtrack. At the end of the contest, Joris de Man chose one grand prize winner who received the Killzone 3 Limited Helghast Edition as well as Vegas Pro software, ACID Pro software, Twenty Loop Libraries, and a Sony MP3 Walkman. Second place runner ups received a copy of Killzone 3, ACID Music Studio software, and Ten Loop Libraries.The grand prize was won by composer/producer Christopher K. Lee under the username Blizzard1mage. On March 24, 2011, Guerilla announced the "March for Helghan II Sweepstakes" where they gave away 10 Limited Helghast Editions each day (170 total) from March 25 through April 10. Players simply needed to play the Killzone 3 multiplayer for a chance to win. Soundtrack Killzone 3: The Official Soundtrack (1 hour, 22 minutes, and 26 seconds) was released as downloadable content via the Killzone 3 Helghast Editionand Collector's Edition (SCEE territories) in February 2011. The soundtrack was composed by Joris de Man and it was released to purchase on the PlayStation Network on March 8, 2011. Videos Trivia *The novel Killzone: Ascendancy is based on Killzone 3. See also *Screenshots *Patches es:Killzone 3 pl:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone Series Category:Games Category:Guerrilla Games Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone 3 Helghast Edition